Lab Rats go Back to the Future
by ScarredTimeCircuits
Summary: Chase,Adam, and Bree discover a Cobra Mustang that just happens to be a time machine. When they decide to go to the future and the past, one small malfunction could send them to an alternate universe where they don't exist anymore! Can they make it back home? This is sorta like parts on Back to the Future 1,2, and 3 together. R&R. No flames please. Title changed.
1. Prologue & The discovery

**Hey Guys. This is the NEW and IMPROVED chapter one of Lab Rats go Back to the Future. This Chapter has a little more BTTF added to it than my previous version. Oh, and they have a dog, a Black German Shepherd and the story takes place in Hill Valley, CA, because I don't know where the Lab Rats series takes place. I should probably say this on the last chapter which is sadly coming close( I think around two or three more chapters). There will be a sequel to this story( Heads up: Mostly like the future parts of Back to the Future part II.) I might redo chapter two because the characters are a little confused in it. Trent's so called descendant is actually Trent in his late twenties who gets confused about the 2012 Chase being the 2025, late 20's Chase.**

**I don't own Lab Rats or Back to the Future.**

Friday, March 14, 2012

Hill Valley, CA

Davenport Mansion

8:00 a.m.

Chase POV

I opened the side door or the garage, hoping that I would find Mr. Davenport in here working on a project. "Mr. Davenport?" I called out. No answer. "Buddy, Buddy, come 'ere, boy (_whistles for Davenport's German Shepherd pup_). No answer to that either.

I dropped my skateboard on the floor, dropped my backpack on it, and lightly kicked it away from me. Then I walked over to my red, electric guitar, picked it up, and slung the strap around my neck. I then walked over to a seven-foot tall amplifier that my guitar had been leaning on, and plugged in my guitar to the amp.

I held up my pick in the air above me, then, by playing one note, the force was so loud that it threw me into a couple of shelves with paperwork and tools falling on me. I dug myself out after my ears stopped ringing because of my bionic hearing and took off my sunglasses. "Rock and Roll." Was all I had to say when I saw that I destroyed the amplifier.

An alarm sounded when I was almost done cleaning up the fallen paperwork and tools. I knew it was the phone because Davenport has one like that down in the lab, so I went over and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Chase?" said a voice on the other end.

"Mr. Davenport, what's up? Where are you? Is Buddy with you?"

"Yeah, he's right here." answered Davenport. "Listen, Chase, When Tasha and I get home on Saturday, you're going to be the first one to see my latest invention. It's there at home but its not fully finished, yet."

"By the way, where are you and Tasha?"

"Were at NASA, they're having a big sale on scientific equipment. Everything's a million off! Were getting stuff for the invention.

Clocks that were sitting around the workshop started going off.

"Are those my clocks going off?" Davenport asked.

"Yeah, it's just now eight o'clock."

"Ok, all five clocks are exactly 25 minutes slow."

"Wait a minute, Mr. Davenport. Are you saying that it's eight-twenty-five?"

"Exactly"

"Crap, I'm late for school!" I threw the phone down, grabbed my backpack and slung it over my shoulder, then picked up my skateboard. I ran out the door and threw down my board, then I skated toward the street and grabbed onto a pickup truck that was heading in the direction of my school. I had 'car-surfed' all the way to the front of the school. Then I picked up my board and started running up the stairs until Bree stopped me at the door.

"Chase, don't go this way, Perry's looking for you, and if you get caught, it'll be four tardies in a row." Bree said while leading me to the other entrance and right into the hall.

"Hey, I can't help being late these last few days. I've been glitching lately, they make me sleep later." I said while glancing at the floor.

"We, just better get to class." Bree said.

"Right," I answered. "So, I'll see you at the battle of the bands audition?"

"You sure will." Bree smiled before using her bionic speed to get to class.

Friday, March 14, 2012

Hill Valley, CA

Mission Creek School Gym- Band Auditions

3:34 p.m.

No one's POV

Four teachers were seated in the middle of the gym, facing the stage so they could judge the bands. It was Chase's band's turn. Bree was standing near the door, smiling while watching Chase's band.

Chase ran up on stage to where the rest of his band was standing in their positions, while adjusting the strap of his electric guitar on himself. "Alright," Chase said into the microphone. "We're 'Rejected Forces'.

They started playing away 'Power of Love', but were stopped right before Chase was able to say the first lyric.

"Alright, that's enough. I'm sorry, but, I'm afraid you're just too darn loud." said a male teacher while speaking through a bull horn.

Chase looked over at Bree, who had a disappointed look on her face. Chase was also disappointed.

Friday, March 14, 2012

Hill Valley, CA

By the Courthouse

3:58 p.m.

Chase POV

Why can't they just give us a chance, Bree? I mean, if I send in this CD, what if they don't like it and say 'Get outta here, kid. You got no future.' What am I supposed to do?" I exclaimed while speaking like I was ticked off. I actually _was _ticked off.

"Here's a start, You gotta send it in because you're really good, Chase. They won't reject you." Bree said.

I saw a truck bringing in a 2012, black 4x4, Toyota truck into a dealership driveway. I stepped up on a bench and had Bree step up along side me. "Check out that four by four!" I exclaimed. "Some day, Bree. I will have that truck. Just imagine, driving that down to the lake and maybe throwing a couple sleeping bags in the bed of the truck, then just lay out and look at the stars."

"Yeah, that would be amazing," said Bree.

A lady started jingling a can in front of us. "Save the clock tower!"

I put in a dollar and then she handed me a flyer, then walked off.

"Hey, I'll meet you at home, ok, I gotta stop by my friend's house for a sec." Bree said before she started walking off to her friend's house which was near where we lived.

I watched her walk off until she was no where in sight. Then I dropped down my board and car surfed all the way back to Davenport's mansion.

Friday, March 15, 2012

Hill Valley, CA

Davenport Mansion

4:38 p.m.

I skated up the driveway after I punched in the security gate code and walked into the house while still holding my skateboard. Bree had gotten home a few minutes before me and was sitting on the couch, watching TV.

Adam then came bursting through the door, panting. "Bree, Chase, come quick! I…I found something really cool in the garage! Come check it out!" Adam exclaimed before bolting out the door.

Bree and I glanced at each other and then decided to follow Adam. Who knows! Maybe, it's actually cool?!

I still had my board in my hand while we walked out to the garage. I usually just take out the board and leave it in the garage anyway.

We stood before a large, covered object. Adam was on the opposite side of the object, then he ripped off the sheet and before us stood a silver, 2012, Cobra Mustang, with a whole bunch of wires and parts attached to its body. There was also a piece of paper taped to the passenger door. 'PIMPED OUT TIME MACHINE' it read.

Adam tore off the paper, crumpled it, and then threw it on the floor. "Let's see if this baby works!" He said while jumping in the drivers seat. Then he looked at Bree and I's shocked expressions. "Well, are you coming or not?"

Bree and I took another glance at each other and then got in the car. I had gotten into the passenger seat and Bree got back in the small backseat. Davenport probably had decided to rip out the back behind the two front seats and managed to put in two small back seats. It looked a little cramped but hey, what have we got to worry about?

The inside had a touch screen monitor. Time circuits that read 'Present Time,' 'Destination Time,' and 'Last Time Departed.'

I punched in a random date 'MAR.-14-2025-5:12 p.m.

Adam backed out the driveway and out into the street. "Good running start." Adam said while putting the car in drive and the car began increasing speed. When Adam got up to 115, a blue dome like my force field, surrounded the car. Then when we reached 123 mph, while lightning started to appear on the hood of the car and then we reached 125 mph.

. FLASH!

The car disappeared into thin air, leaving two long trails of flames behind us.

**Ok, so here's the redone chapter 1. Next they wind up in the year 2025! Kind reviews would be appreciated =) Check out my others stories that I'm working on, if you like. Trouble Makers, Back to the Arena, and a Regular Day on Facebook. I'm sorry that I haven't updated anything in a while, school started on the 9****th**** of August for me. But, all my stories are on my lap top and their all like…half done. I'm off school, Monday for labor day, so I'll try to get some chapters on soon enough. =) OOH, I also might make a trailer for this and put it on You Tube. =) You'll also meet the dog on the last chapter of this story and on the sequel. =)**

**-Scar**


	2. Year 2025

Back to the Future (my way)

Chapter 2

**Guys I forgot to mention they knew they weren't technically related, sorry.**

Friday, March 14, 2025

Hill Valley, CA

5:12 p.m.

Bree POV

The car came flying down and skidded across the road. We kept on screaming until the Mustang time machine came to a complete stop. I could've swore the front seats had scratch marks from where I dug my finger nails into the leather. I saw that Chase had his eyes shut tight.

"Did it work? Or am I dead?" Asked Chase as he opened his eyes. "I'm not dead!"

"Chase, what year did you punch in?" I asked him.

Chase looked at the digital clock like part of the car. "Uh, 2025." he said.

"Guys, I have a feeling it worked." Adam said while looking out the car window.

Chase and I looked out the window ourselves and saw people on hover boards. There were also hover cars and everyone and everything looked futuristic.

I leaned back in my seat and stared at the floor board. Something was different about something I saw. Then I saw it; Chase's skateboard had no wheels. It looked like it never was supposed to have wheels at all. I picked it up and handed it to Chase.

"What the heck did you do to my board?" asked Chase while looking back at me.

"Nothing, something must've happened when we went forward in time" I explained.

He opened the car door and got out but, when he stepped out he dropped the board and it didn't hit the ground. It was floating. Adam and I were already out of the car by then and saw the board hovering about 6 inches above the ground. Chase looked at us, then back at the hover board and stood on it.

I noticed something his shoes were different, and so was his shirt. Then I noticed we all had a different shirt on and wearing these white Nike Air high tops.

"Adam, where _are_ you going?" I asked when I saw Adam walking in the direction of the town.

"Gonna go Check out the town, duh" He replied.

I saw Chase beginning to ride the hover board to town himself. I just rolled my eyes at both of them and then I used my bionic super speed to speed over to town myself.

Chase POV

I came to a stop and picked up my hover board when I saw a café that was decorated with things from 2012. I saw that the sign said 13th year café.

"Huh, go figure" I said while walking in and sitting on a bar stool at a table. I took out my iPhone and saw where I got a text from Adam and a voicemail from Bree from like 10 seconds ago. I started to listen to the voicemail.

**Voicemail - **_Chase it's Bree, listen, you need to get out of that café now! Trent's relative or something and his gang's coming in there, looking for you. And beware, the Pit Bull kid's got a spiked baseball bat!_

**End of Voicemail**

I put my phone back in my pocket and looked toward the door when I heard the noise of shattered glass.

"_Too late, Pit Bull's here to kill me" _I thought. I then jumped up from my seat and jumped behind the bar counter and peeked over just enough to see if Trent's coming over my way.

"Alright Davenport! I know your in here! Come out and play!" Pit Bull demanded.

This was definitely a threat but I started breathing hard, trying not to let Spike come out. It felt like I was fighting spike in my head and finally I calmed down and the threat of Spike coming out decreased.

"_Now's your chance to get outta here alive" _I thought as I made my way to the end of the counter that was closest to the door.

The relative of Trent, which I now knew his name was Pit Bull caught a glimpse of me staggering out the door. I turned around right quick and saw him, along with three other teenagers, older than me, and they were coming after me.

I got back on my feet and started running around town, with my hover board in my hands, trying to find a hiding place and or Adam and Bree. I threw down the board and started to push myself faster and faster from the gang that wanted to kill me.

I looked back again and saw the dangerous looking, gang of three, throw down their powerful looking hover boards and start to chase me again.

I gasped and went out of control on the board. I flew over the hood of a car and then fell off when I nearly went sideways while running over a stack of boulders. Then I picked up the pace and went over a clear pond in the middle of town, leaving Pit Bull on the other side. The board stopped moving and began to hover in place in the middle of the pond.

"_Why did I stop? Why can't I go anywhere? HELP!" _I thought while standing there on my board and trying to keep my balance.

I heard Pit Bull and his gang laughing on the side I started on. " Yo Davenport, you bozo!; you need power to get across!" Pit Bull said while throwing down another hover board with rocket boosters on the back. He took out his spiked bat and started toward me with the other two holding on to chords that were connected to Bull's board.

" Batter up!" Pit Bull said while increasing his speed toward me.

Then when he began to swing for my head, I jumped in the water and stayed under until I heard a crash of glass once more. I surfaced and looked to find that the gang had crashed into a glass building.

I grabbed my board and crawled out of the water. I don't know how but, right after I jumped out, my clothes were dry. Then I started to make my way to the Mustang.

I saw Bree and Adam were already there, waiting for me.

"We saw the whole scene you put on out there" laughed Bree.

" Hey they wanted me dead, it was the least I could do" I smiled back to her.

" Uh guys, we gotta go" said Adam while looking up and saw just Pit Bull running after us. Then punching me in the shoulder to quit staring into Bree's eyes.

I snapped out of it and we all jumped in the car and entered another random year but, with the same day and month. Then the car rose up from the ground and started to increase the speed. The higher the speed, the more of the blue dome we could see around the body of the car. The car reached 125 mph and disappeared into thin air like before.

**I'm thinking of sending them way into the past in the next chapter, like BTTF 3 LOL. OK, well I hope you liked this chapter ****J.**

- Scar


	3. Back to 1885 Part 1 of 2

**Hey people, Oh, right, since I don't know Trent's last name, I'm gonna make it as Tannen.=) **

**I don't own Lab Rats or Back to the Future, but I do own an iPhone 4. Sorry, this chapter's late but I had to watch BTTF 3 again recently.**

Back to the Future (my way)

Chapter 3 Back to 1885. Part 1

Friday, March 14, 1885

Hill Valley, CA

8:47 p.m.

Bree POV

The muscle car appeared from a portal of lightening, including two sonic boom sounds, Adam kept his foot pressed down on the gas pedal as far as it could go down. Nearly a hundred or more Indians on horse back heading toward the car.

"INDIANS!" We all screamed as Adam quickly turned the car around and started to drive away from the pack of Indians. The car went flying off the roof of the cave and we quickly backed up in the cave opening, the size of the car, until the Indians were out of sight.

Adam drove the Mustang over by some railroad tracks by a small town and it died from lack of power but, we thought that it was just casually shut off. I saw that they were constructing a building which reminded me of the clock tower. Then I remembered, it is the clock tower, I saw the date of when the clock tower was first built on the side of the tower, just a couple months ago when Mr. Davenport finally let us get out of the lab and see the real world.

"Chase,…GO." I demanded.

"Alright,… alright" Chase said while pushing the car door open and stepping out.

I crawled up to the front seats, since there were no doors in the back, and started to step out of the car when Chase slammed it shut. I glared up at him, while still in the position of getting out, and he just smiled at me. I opened the door myself and stepped out, and smiled at Chase like he just did the oldest practical joke-like action in the book.

I looked around to see that there were people riding horses and buggies being drawn by horses. Nearly everyone holding a gun, bow, or a hunting knife. I looked at the time circuits. Year 1885. Of course, Chase _would _dial that in. Then my eyes focused on the gas meter; EMPTY! I knew it ran on gas, but there were no signs of finding that any soon. I kept on thinking were stuck here until it came out as a yell.

"Were stuck here!" I panicked as I kicked the ground, causing dust to rise some. Chase kept sneezing because of the dust I brought up and then managed to stop when it cleared.

Oh, right I forgot; I was wearing a white cowgirl hat and bandana. I also had on a long, tan, leather skirt and a white long sleeved, fleece shirt with leather designs, the same color as my skirt and tan leather boots on. Chase had on a brown, long-sleeved shirt on and a darker, poncho over that.. He also had on leather chaps( you know like they have on in western movies and stuff) over his jeans and cowboy boots and hat that were the same shade of dark brown as his poncho. Adam also had on a white shirt but with a vest almost the same shade of brown as Chase's poncho. He had chaps on that covered his jeans, that were the same color as his vest, hat, and boots. He also had a strap that went around his middle and a gun strapped inside a holster on the side.

Chase POV

I looked at Bree and then my eyes were set on the power meter too. "Guys, I have a feeling were not going home soon." I said.

"It would take a lot of power to get it going" said Bree.

I looked at the railroad tracks. " Bree, go to town and see when the next train is!" I panicked.

"Why? We cant just take a train to the futur-, ohhhh, now I get it" said Adam.

Bree POV

I used my bionic super speed to make my way to the train station in town. I then nervously walked toward a teller, who was sitting at an oak wood desk in the corner of the room. " Excuse me sir, Can you tell me when the next train leaves?" I asked.

"That'll be Monday at 8:00 a.m. Miss." The teller said.

"Ok, thanks." I said while walking out the door.

Once I was out of the small, little building, I used my bionic speed to run back to Chase and Adam, who were still by the car.

" 8:00 a.m., Monday" I said to them.

" Monday,… Monday…MONDAY!" Chase panicked. " I..I..I can't wait that long! I just-"

Adam pushed him down to the desert-like sand.

"What'd you do that for?" He asked.

" Let's put it like this" I said down to him because, he was still on the ground. " You were panicking and Spike might've came out and changed history destructively?" I answered for Adam.

I looked around and I spotted three quarter horses saddled up, grazing in the woods, on the other side of the railroad tracks.

"Hey guys, I think I've found our rides" I said while beginning to walk toward the tracks.

"Where the heck are you going?" asked Chase who was already standing up.

"FOLLOW ME" I said back, while still walking nonstop.

Adam and Chase looked at each other and started running toward me. I started to run after I saw that they were getting closer to me.

It took us about 10 minutes to reach the horses and start to ride toward town. Nearly 5 of those minutes were of making sure no one was around to shoot a bullet in our heads for trespassing.

We tied the horses reigns to a post in front of a bar-like restaurant and walked in. We walked over to the bar and sat on some bar stools while leaning against the rough edge of the bar.

"DAVENPORT" said a scary, mean, male voice, along with a slam of the doors against the walls.

I saw Adam and Chase freeze in their positions and stare at me like they were about to face their deaths. They turned around to see that a evil looking, black-bearded man, making his way toward them with a foot long horse whip, grasps tightly in his fist. Two other guys followed behind.

He stopped by our table and slammed his hand down by Adam. " You two boys, are in serious trouble" He said.

"Mr. Tannen, I ask you to step away from those youngin's" A bar tended said. " They didn't do anything to you, so just back away from them, Mad Dog" He also added.

Mad Dog shot up, with fury in his eyes. "Nobody calls me Mad Dog!" He Spat. " It's Buford Tannen!"

"We aren't Davenport's , Mr." Chase lied.

"What's he talking about? We are-" Adam then was cut off by a slap in the arm from me to shut him up.

" I'm Eastwood,…Clint Eastwood" said Adam while pointing toward himself. " She's Kate Barlow" He added while pointing at me. " And that's uh, Chase Eastwood, my brother" He finished off while pointing at me.

Chase looked at him like he shouldn't have used his real first name. Then Adam looked back at him like he didn't give his last name, so it's fine.

"What kind of STUPID names are those!" He asked with fury still in his eyes.

We stared back at him silently, trying not to move a muscle.

"You folk ain't from around these parts, are you?" Mad Dog asked, while walking over to me and picking me up by the front part of the collar of my shirt.

Chase got up with anger in his eyes and pushed him off of me. "Stay away from her" Chase demanded while pulling me behind himself.

Mad Dog got back his balance and turned toward Chase, then he got out his gun, aimed it at Chase, and cocked it. Chase kept his place in front of me, but then shoved me toward Adam so I would be out of the danger that was probably about to come.

Mad Dog Tannen pointed the gun down by Chase's feet and shot a bullet very close to his foot, causing him to jump sideways. He then kept on making him jump side to side by still shooting at his feet.

"DANCE RUNT, DANCE! Buford/Mad Dog commanded while still shooting at him.

Chase back flipped right quick and did the moonwalk for a couple seconds and stopped in his tracks. Buford tried to shoot him again but he ran out of bullets and kept hitting his gun. Chase jumped up and grabbed on to a swaying chandelier, then jumped off and ran out of the saloon.

"Get 'em boys!" Tannen commanded his two thugs.

Adam punched Buford Tannen in the back of the head, sending him to the hard, dusty floor. Adam and I leaped behind the counter, holding our breaths so Tannen wouldn't hear us, and come kill us. Once Mad Dog Tannen ran out the door, we jumped up right quick and sped out the door to find Tannen and his thugs on horseback, closing in on Chase. Tannen took out a rope and lassoed Chase to the ground.

Tannen looked at the clock tower which was still in the process of being built. "Boys, I think its time for a hangin' at the new clock tower!" He said while tying a rope around Chase's neck and then having the two thugs drag Chase over to the tower and pull him up, choking Chase to death.

Adam and I stood there on the porch of the saloon. I saw Adam take the gun out of his gun holster on his belt and aim it at the rope above Chase.

"Adam NO, it's too dangerous! You could kill Chase!" I cried.

"I have to try!" Adam said while looking at me then looking back at the rope that was above his struggling "brother".

I closed my eyes and looked away as Adam cocked the pistol and shot it. He made a clean shot about 3 feet over Chase's head.

Chase fell to the dirt, breathing hard and still struggling to get the rope off his neck. I ran as fast as I could over to him and started to untie the knots that were keeping the rope firm around his neck. Then I managed to get the last knot undone and yanked it off from his neck.

"You OK, Chase?" I asked when I saw that his breathing was returning to its normal pace.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Chase said as he got up and dusted himself off.

Adam watched as Buford/ Mad Dog Tannen jump back on his horse getting ready to ride off but still giving Adam an evil look.

"I could shoot the fleas off a dog's back 500 yards away!" chanted Adam while aiming the pistol at Tannen's head. "It's aimed straight at your head" He also added.

"Watch your back, kid!…I'm gonna put a bullet there some day!" Tannen spat as he started to ride off with his thugs.

" Guys, lets get back to the car before one of us gets shot." I suggested.

" Or hanged" Chase added while climbing back on his horse.

Adam and I got back on the horses we rode into town and headed back to the time machine, We hung around the car, making sure nothing else was wrong with it so it wouldn't be a longer delay to return home. Nothing bad was found on the body of the Mustang Cobra, so, I opened the trunk door and to my surprise there are three, rolled up, blue sleeping bags in it. I took them out, rolled them out on the ground.

It was around midnight when the three of us fell asleep.

Saturday, March 15, 1885

Hill Valley, CA.

8:54 a.m.

I was still half asleep when I was startled by the alarm clock on Chase's iPhone. I kept thinking we were back in the future so, I slapped Chase on the back of his head, thinking my alarm clock was sitting there.

Chase awoke and stood up and put his poncho back on over his shirt. We slept in our clothes so all we had to put on was our boots and hats.

Then we headed back into town…..

**This chapter was getting a little long so im splitting it into two parts. I'll put part two up as soon as I can. =) **


	4. NoteAnswer Please

**Heyyyy guys, It's me after a while with Back to the Future (my way). Ok, So, anyway, I'll try to put up another chapter of this story as soon as I can but, I'm having my nose rebroke so it'll look straight and normal and I might not get any chapters up the week after next week. **

**I'm still deciding on where to put a part with Chase's glitch in it. To anyone who has seen Back to the Future part three; Where should I put in his Spike glitch? Should it be on their last meet with Mad Dog Tannen? Or at the dance where Mad Dog will want to kill Adam and push Bree around some more? I'm stuck between those two scenes, so, please review and tell me where Spike should come out. Thanks.**

**Also, check out my other fan fictions; Trouble Makers( which will have a chapter up very soon) and my crossover with Back to the Future, Hunger Games, and My Babysitter's a Vampire fic called Back to the Arena. Thanks. Peace.=) **

****ScarTheFuture With A DeLorean****


	5. Back to 1885 Part 2 of 2

**Hey guys =), Here's chapter 3 part 2. Sorry for the long wait. Oh, and remember ( if you've seen the third movie) the band at the festival who was really ZZTop? God, great band! LOL. Oh, and, Bree/Chase fans, this ones for you because now I'm **_**really**_** starting to get into the Bree/Chase thing. Oh, right, and the Mustang is custom made XD.**

**I don't own Lab Rats or Back to the Future, or the Old West.**

**Here's a long chapter =) Funny, I finished this while watching BTTF 3.**

_**Back to the Future(my way)**_

_**Chapter 3 part 2**_

Saturday, March 16th,1885

Hill Valley, CA - Hill Valley Ravine (a.k.a. Clayton Ravine)

7:23 p.m.

_Nearly 24 hours have passed since we first arrived here in the Old West._

Bree POV

I'm scared for Chase's life now. Terrified. He was almost hanged right in front of me. The Tannen crew scares me to death. Well, at least were going home on Monday. _Monday_, a train will push us into the ravine. Many thoughts were racing through my mind about the train. _What if it doesn't get up to 125 mph on time? What will happen Monday? _

Adam,Chase, and I stared down the deep trench also known as the ravine.

"Well, there's the unfinished tracks for the bridge in our time," Adam pointed out.

I looked down the ravine and saw that it looked like it fell for miles. A shiver went down my spine and my heart started to pound violently.

"Guys, What if we don't make it?" I worried while still staring down the trench.

"Don't worry Bree, We'll get back. I promise," said Chase while pulling me closer to him. He tried to sound brave, but could sense the fear under his breath.

"I just wanna go back to the future," I said while resting my head on his shoulder.

I guessing one of the horses got spooked because when Chase had released me, I turned around and saw that their were only two horses behind us.

"Hey guys, you think we should head to town because I overheard people talking about some kind of festival happening?" Adam asked while walking over to a horse and climbing on the saddle.

"Yeah, who knows, it might be fun!" I smiled as Chase helped me onto his horse and climbing on in front of me. I wrapped my arms around his waist when he had the horse go into a gallop.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

We stopped the horse by a post and tied them there when we got to the entrance of the small town of Hill Valley.

There was a large crowd of people surrounding someone and something. We started to push our way through to the front and then saw Marshal Perry( _Principal Perry's great grandfather_) and the Mayor standing in front of a large, sheet-covered object.

"As the mayor of Hill Valley, It gives me great pleasure to dedicate this clock to the Hill Valley County folks. May it stand for all time! Tell me when, everyone." cheered the Mayor.

"3.….2...1...now!" roared the crowd of people.

The Mayor ripped off the sheet and turned on the clock. People started cheering and fireworks began to explode in the sky.

"Let the festivities begin!" cheered the Mayor.

People started to scatter out and the band began to play.

Over by the raised dance floor, Chase, Adam, and Bree were talking about how cool it was to be there.

"You know, It's pretty nice being able to witness this," said Adam.

"Yeah, it's too bad I didn't bring my camera," said Chase.

"Well, we do have our phones." I said while taking out my phone.

"Put it back Bree, If someone saw that, who knows what it'll cause," said Chase.

I stuffed my phone back into a pocket of my dress and looked over to where people were getting their picture taken in front of the clock by a photographer.

"Hey, I know a way." I smiled while still looking straight at the photographer's camera.

_**XXXXXXX**_

We stood in front of the large clock. Adam stood of the left side, _and_ Chase and I stood on the right.

"Smile boys" I smiled.

It flashed and we were given the picture.

I took it in my hands and smiled at it. "Adam, Chase, were going to have many great experiences in the future as long as the time machine isn't destroyed." I said while smiling at the both of them.

"_Or_, one of us gets shot." Adam added.

"Or hanged." Chase mumered under his breath. " Listen, I was the one who brought us here and I'm gonna make sure we get back to the future."

_Meanwhile…._

Mad Dog Tannen and his two idiotic thugs just then arrived at the main entrance of town.

"You sure that no good, Clint feller is here at this here shin-dig?" asked one one the thugs.

Mad Dog kept his gaze in front of him. " Of course, Everyone in town is here," He said while cocking his rifle.

There was another cock of a gun. The gang turned their head toward the left and saw Marshal Perry and his young son on horseback. Marshal Perry had his rifle pointed at Mad Dog.

"I'm gonna have to ask you three to drop your weapons," said Marshal Perry with the gun still in his hand.

"And what happens if we don't?" snickered Mad Dog.

"Jail time" Marshal Perry frowned sternly.

The gang exchanged looks and finally dropped their guns and entered the festival.

Perry put away his gun and looked at his son. "That's how you handle them son and maintain discipline. Remember that word, discipline."

"I will, pa." said the boy.

_Back inside the festival….._

Chase's eyes have been wandering around the festival and was enjoying the band when they changed the song they were playing, to a much faster song(Doubleback by ZZTop) which Chase enjoyed.

A salesman got his attention by tapping on his shoulder. "Son, Hey son?"

"Wha-?" Chase said while turning around to face the salesman.

"How would you like to test your shooting skills?"

"Yeah, no thanks" Chase answered and turned back around to where he thought Adam and I were standing. "Hey guys, I-" He noticed they weren't there. Then he saw Adam and I talking to a couple teenagers in the crowd.

The man kept on tapping his shoulder. " Son, Hey, Sonny boy!"

"Yeah," Chase said while turning back around to face the annoying salesman.

"I just told you that even a baby could handle this weapon. Surely, your not afraid to try something a baby could do!"

"Yeah, I'm not afraid of anything." Chase answered.

"Let's just stand up here like a man and-"

Chase walked up to the shooting game and the man pressed the fake gun into his right hand. Chase missed the target on the first try and Spike was trying to come up and make an appearance. He managed to swallow the Spike feeling.

"Listen, can I try that again?"

"Sure."

Chase managed to shoot all the targets that popped up. Flipped the gun in his hand. Then handed the gun back to the stunned saleman.

"Where'd you learn to shoot like that?"

"7 11" Chase answered. Then he turned and walked away from the salesman and back to where he was standing earlier.

_**XXXXXXXX**_

Mad Dog took a small gun out from under his hat and aimed it at Adam when he caught sight of Adam.

"Careful, Buford. You only got one bullet with that thing." said the other thug.

"I only need one bullet" said Mad Dog while cocking the tiny pistol and making his way over to Adam.

The three teenagers that were talking with me and Adam ran off in fear when they saw Mad Dog coming up behind Adam.

"What's with them?" I asked. Then I became fearful too when Mad Dog pressed the gun into Adam's back.

"I told you to watch your back, Eastwood. Last time I used this thing, it took the fella two whole days to die."

"Leave us alone!" I screamed.

Tannen grabbed a handful of my shirt and wouldn't let go. Then he held the gun to my throat.

"Adam, Chase! Help!" I shrieked.

Chase had seen Mad Dog come up to us and had become in Spike mode when Tannen grabbed me.

Chase/Spike ran up and knocked the gun outta Mad Dog's hand and punched him in the jaw. " You need to chill out, Punk!" said Chase/Spike.

"Mighty strong words, Runt! You man enough to back em up with more than just a punch in the face!" said Mad Dog.

"You just leave us alone, Tannen!" said Chase/Spike while turning his back and walking over toward Adam and Bree.

"What's wrong, dude? You yellow?"

Chase/Spike stopped walking and turned around in anger(not that he was already mad enough)

"That's what I thought. Nothing but a yellow-belly," said Mad Dog.

"Nobody, calls me a yellow-belly….Mad Dog!" said Chase/Spike while taking a few steps toward Mad Dog.

"Nobody, calls him chicken either." Adam added.

"That's it, Let's finish this right now, Runt!"

"Uh, not now, Buford. You forgot that Marshal's got our guns." said thug one.

Mad Dog turned around to face his thugs. " What about Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow, were robbing the Pine City Stage." said thug two.

"What about Monday? We doing anything Monday?"

The two thugs looked at each other and then back at Tannen.

"Uh, no. Monday'd be fine." said thug one while nodding his head.

"You can kill him on Monday" said the other thug.

"I'll be back on Monday, Runt. We'll settle this then, right here, out in the street, in front of the Saloon!"

"Fine. When? High Noon?" asked Chase/Spike.

"Noon? I do my killing before breakfest. 7:00." said Mad Dog Tannen.

"Better make that 8:00. I do my killing _after_ breakfest." Chase/Spike answered. Then he looked toward Adam and I as we shook our heads. I _knew, _he knew that I felt like I was about to scream my head off.

Marshal Perry walked up to us with his shotgun and looked really angry. "All right now, break it up! What's all this about? You causing trouble here, Tannen?"

"No trouble, Marshal. Just a little personal matter between and the Eastwood Runt. This doesn't concern the law." said Mad Dog while talking real friendly-like.

"Tonight, everything concerns the law. Now stop this nonsense! Any brawlin' and it's 15 days in the county jail!" "All right, folks, this is a party, let's have some fun!" Marshal Perry said before he walked away.

Tannen got right in Chase/Spike's face. "8:00 Monday, runt, If you ain't here, I'll hunt you down and shoot you down like a duck.

"It's 'dog', Buford. Hunt him down and shoot him like a _dog._" said thug one.

"Let's go, boys! Let these people have their party." said Mad Dog as he and his thugs left the party.

Adam and I walked over to Chase/Spike who had just calmed down and went back to being the Chase I knew.

"Chase, WHAT were you thinking?" I asked.

"Dude, your gonna get shot and _killed_ out there!" said Adam.

"I don't know! It was Spike who did all the talking, not me!" Chase worried. "But, were gonna be gone by 8:00, Monday, remember?"

"What if it's late?" I asked.

"Oh, MY GOD, I'm a gonner for sure!"

A salesman walked up to Chase and handed him a gun and a gun belt. "Mr. Eastwood, I'd like to give you this brand new Colt Peacemaker and belt, free of charge."

"Your just giving me this?" said Chase while taking the gun and belt(outlined with a line of bullets) in his hands.

"Sure, because I want everyone to know that the gun that took down Buford Tannen, was a Colt Peacemaker." said the man.

"Thanks, man." said Chase while running his hand over the barrel of the gun.

"Of course, if you loose. I'm taking it back."

"ok?" Chase said while feeling his heart speed up.

The guy turned around and left. Then a tailor came up and started to measure Chase.

"Uh, what's this for?" asked Chase.

"Oh, just for your coffin for the big chance of you being killed on Monday." said the tailor before walking away.

"Well, Austin Powers,-" started Adam.

"I thought I was _Chase Eastwood_, remember?"

"Oh, yeah, I forgot." ssaid Adam.

"We thought you might." Chase muttered.

_**Later…..**_

We got back on our horses and rode back over to the Time Machine. We packed up most of our little camp and put it back into the trunk. I saw a small red, flashing light by a small screen by the ignition and a place to put a flash drive into, right by it. I had Chase put the flash drive part of his index finger in it and a video came up on the small screen. It was Mr. Davenport!

**Video-Davenport speaking- **_**If you are watching this video, then you probably found the time machine. Listen, before you want to take it to another time; DON'T. But, you probably already have, so, let's just say, if your in the 1800's or early 1900's, and have to have the Time machine pushed up to 125mph by a train; there are three colorful logs under the passenger seat and there's also a boiler thermometer. They should make the train speed up to 125, ok? Oh, and one other thing, don't run into your future, past, or alternate selves. It could create a paradox and destroy the universe. I'm signing off…..**_

**End of video**

"I think he read our minds." said Adam.

Chase reached under the passenger seat and got out the three logs. One was green, one was red, and one was yellow. The green one had a 1 on it, the yellow had a 2, and the red had a three.

"Our keys to get home." I said while examining the three small logs.

"Well, lets get this thing on the tracks." Adam grunted while beginning to use his super strength to push the car up onto the tracks. He got the car on the tracks and grabbed Chase's skateboard ,which was still a hover board!

"Hey, Chase! Your board's still a hover board!"

"Awesome!" Chase answered.

"I have got to get me one of these if we go far into the future again. Maybe Davenport can make my skateboard into a hover board.

_**XXXXXXXX**_

Monday, May 18th, 1885

Hill Valley, CA

7:14 a.m.

Chase POV

I couldn't sleep at all last night after Bree woke me up with her screaming. The reason she screamed was because she had just dreamed about today's drawl. She told me that in her dream, Mad Dog shot me in the chest before I could even get the gun out the the holster. Then she also told me that after I was killed, Mad Dog and his thugs shot down Adam, and hanged _her_.

_I hope we just get back to the future ok. No, Chase, don't think like that. The train will be here in less than an hour and then you can go home and recover from all this insanity._

Bree woke up and looked around. Then she looked at me. "Chase, where's Adam?" she asked while getting up.

"_She's right, where __**is**____Adam?" _I thought as I stood up and put my poncho on.

"Do you think he's in town?" Bree asked.

"Oh, God, let's go find him before **Tannen** does!" I said while jumping on my horse and then reaching out my hand so Bree could climb on.

_About 30 minutes later….._

Bree and I had run into someone who said that Clint Eastwood, also known as Adam, had went into the saloon and began talking crazy talk. We knew that Adam was telling about the future, we just knew it!. We had ran into the saloon and we saw Adam leaning against the bar, talking about the future.

"In the future, we don't need wagons for transportation, we have motorized wagons called _automobiles. _Some of them are named after horses, like a Mustang."

"Hey, Eastwood, Barlow?" said a man that was standing by them. "Do you believe any of this stuff he's saying? Stuff about _Time Travel _and _motorized _wagons?"

"Yeah, it's…. pretty crazy," Bree said while her heart felt like it was going to fall right out of her chest.

I then ran up to Adam and shut him up before _he_ caused a paradox. "Adam, we need to get back to the _c-a-r._" I said real whisper like to him.

"Your right, Chase. Before Mad Dog shows up," Adam said to where everyone could here him. But, it was too late. Mad Dog yelled to Chase from the outside of the saloon. "You in there, Eastwood!" Mad Dog yelled.

I looked out the window, at the clock. "_7:50. _It's not 8:00 yet!

"It is in my book, runt!"

"You know, I think im just gonna have to forfeit!" I smiled.

Outside, the two thugs looked at each other.

"What's that mean?" Mad Dog asked his thugs.

"Uh, it means, he's giving up and you won, Buford." said thug one.

"I don't take that, runt. I'll give you to the count of ten, to get your gutless self out here!"

"1"

A man at a table spoke up. "Now, Eastwood. We got bets set on you. If you don't face Tannen, you'll be branded a coward for the rest of your days."

I swiftly walked over to Bree. "What do I do?"

"2"

"Maybe, I could speed the three of us outta here." Bree said.

"3"

"It's too dangerous. Questions could rise. They'd think you're a witch of something." I said.

"4"

Bree, Adam, and I ran over to the Bar Tender. " Is there a back door to this place?" I asked.

"5"

"Yeah, it's in the back." said the Bar Tender while pointing toward a hallway that heads to the back door.

"Thanks," the three of us said while running to and down the hallway.

"7" (_Yeah, I know what a lot of you are thinking. But, in the third movie, Mad Dog skips a number while counting down to him and Marty McFly's drawl_.)

The three of us busted through the door at the same time. Adam hit us through to hard and jumped/landed in another building about four feet away. I slammed right into an iron stove and then drifted into unconsciousness.

No One's POV

"Oh, no, Chase!" Bree screamed when she saw Chase's body lie still.

Screaming wasn't her best move though. Both of Tannen's thugs came around the carner and grabbed ahold of Bree, then dragged her out in the street.

"Runt, if you don't come out, I'm gonna kill Miss Barlow!" Mad Dog said while cocking his gun.

Adam ran over to Chase's motionless body and shook him. "Chase, you gotta wake up! Bree needs you to go out there and fight for her!WAKE UP.

"8"

"Come on, BUDDY," Adam said while shaking Chase.

"9"

Chase's arm twitched and then he opened his eyes. "A-Adam, where are we?"

"Chase, were in the old west and you gotta go out there and save Bree!"

Chase quickly shot up once I said Bree's name. "I've got a plan."

"10!" Mad Dog shouted. "Time's up, Runt!" He turned around to face Bree and then aimed the gun at her head.

"Right here, Tannen!" Chase said with full confidence. He was standing on the other end of the town with his hands twitching.

Mad Dog span around to Chase's voice. "Drawl, Runt!" Mad Dog commanded.

"No, I thought we could settle this like men!" Chase answered.

Mad Dog hesitated and shot at Chase's chest. Chase was knocked flat on his back.

"CHASE!" Both, Adam and Bree cried.

Mad Dog started laughing when he walked over to Chase's body. He cocked his gun again and aimed it at Chase's chest. Chase, who was still on the ground playing dead, kicked the gun out of Mad Dog's hand and stood up.

"That's impossible!" Mad Dog said. Then he punched Chase in the chest and drew back with a cry of pain.

Chase smirked and then ripped off his poncho, revealing a small-ish door of the stove he had crashed into, tied around his neck. The bullet had hit the iron!

Chase quickly ripped off the iron plate and hit Mad Dog across the face with it a couple times. Then he threw a couple punches and this had knocked Mad Dog into a wagon on manure.

Marshal Perry and his four deputies rode up on their horses to Mad Dog. "Get him outta that crap." said Marshal Perry to his deputies. Two deputies yanked up Mad Dog and restrained him.

"Buford Tannen, you're here by under arrest of robbing the Pine City stage and destirbing the peace."

Both of Mad Dog's thugs looked at each other, and then back at the Marshal.

"you know what?" said thug one.

"What?" said thug two.

"I think Buford's going to jail!" said thug one while him and the other thug released Bree and started to run for their lives.

"Get 'em, boys!" Marshal Perry said to the other two deputies. The other two deputies started to chase the thugs on horseback.

Bree and Adam ran over to Chase, who had just put back on his poncho.

"Guys, we've got a train to catch!" Adam said. We ran over to the horse and got on. "How much time do we got, Chase?"

"60 SECONDS!" Chase screamed while looking at the clock.

We had the horses go into a fast gallop. We saw the train heading towards the car and then we started to head toward the rear car of the train.

_**XXXXXXX**_

Adam had climbed up onto the train first. Then Chase had Bree get on and then Chase jumped on. We climbed up the latter and started to run on top of the cars until we reached the actual train. We stood there on the car right behind the engine part.

"Masks on," said Adam while putting his bandana over his mouth and nose. Bree and Chase did the same thing. Adam pulled out his gun and aimed it at the engineers, then he cocked it.

The three engineers heard the cock and turned around to face Adam, Bree, and Chase. "Is this a hold up?" one of the engineers said.

"Chase, Bree, and Adam looked at each other and back at the engineers. "We just need to borrow the train. Stop this thing before you hit where the tracks switch!" Bree said.

The train stopped and the engineers got out and unhatched the engine train with Adam's gun still pointed at them. Chase had ran ahead and was trying to switch over the tracks. He got frustrated and had threw a ball of energy at it and with his luck, it switched.

Bree had also ran ahead, but she had ran to the car and got the three small logs and two walkie talkies that were sitting on the dash board. Then she used her bionic speed to race over to Chase and handed him a walkie-talkie and then she ran the logs back to Adam. When she got into the train, Adam started the train and threw the logs in. Bree attached the boiler thermometer and watched as the temperature began to rise.

Chase had already gotten into the car.

The green log then exploded.

Chase was jolted back into the seat because of the sudden blow. His arm had hit a switch. He then opened up the winged doors and looked the the speedometer. "25," Chase said to himself.

"Adam, the yellow log's about to explode!" said Bree.

"Chase, prepare yourself for the second explosion!" Adam said into the walkie-talkie.

"Right!" Chase answered. "Hey, we just past 65!"

The yellow log exploded.

"95!"

"Turn the time circuts on, Chase!" Bree exclaimed into Adam's walkie-talkie.

"Check!" Chase answered. He typed in: Friday, March 15th, 2012 - 6:45 p.m. "Time circuts, correct, flux capacitor, fluxing. Uh, oh, 115!" He picked up the walkie-talkie. "We just watched 115! Come on, guys!"

"Hold onto me!" Bree said. Adam held onto her arm and she sped them over into the car.

"123. Oh, hey guys." Chase exclaimed.

Adam held onto the wheel and closed his eyes when the drop off was a couple yards off.

125. The car was covered in a blue dome and then disappeared, leaving two trails of flames behind.

**Well, here's chapter 3 part 2. What do you think the switch that Chase hit caused? You'll find out in chapter 4 =) Again, this is my own version of BTTF 3, with their bionic powers and other happenings. One other thing, I love the song double back by ZZTOP. Seriously, I listened to that song and the BTTF 3 main theme when I wrote this too. Hope ya'll liked this chappie. =)**


	6. Crap, This Is An Alternate Universe!

**Finally, I'm back, but not from the future (sigh). Sorry for the long wait, I've been kinda busy with other stories, school, and other stuff. This chapter is a slight crossover of the Back to the Future 2 Hell Valley, and the 2****nd**** episode of the BTTF game universe. Remember last chapter when that blow had Chase knock a switch? Well, here's what the switch meant… =)**

**I don't own Back to the Future or Lab Rats.**

BOOM-BOOM-BOOM

An opening was cut through the space-time continuum as the Time Travel Car busted through. The Cobra Mustang skidded to a stop with smoke coming out the back end of the body of the car, because of time travel, the whole body of the Mustang was covered with ice.

Chase turned his head to Adam. "Did we make it? Are we back?"

"I think were back," said Adam while opening the car door and stepping out of the vehicle.

Bree and Chase climbed out too. The three of them were back in the clothes they had on to start out with in the first place on now. Chase, Bree, and Adam looked around as if to think something's wrong. The appearance in this part of town didn't look any different, but what about the rest of town? And home?

"Adam, take the car back home. Chase and I are going to walk home to make sure nothing's wrong," Bree instructed while looking at Adam.

"Yeah, I'm a little scared about what's changed. Or if there was any changes to our time," said Chase while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Got it," Adam said while hopping back into the Mustang and taking off down the road blowing smoke in our faces, causing us to cough a little.

Everything looked ok, but we'd have to look further.

The two teenage superhumans decided to just head home on their own together. On their way, a large biker gang nearly ran over the two teenagers. Funny, you don't see many gangs in Hill Valley. Then they noticed people setting off explosions and fires, and trash was scattered everywhere.

"What happened to Hill Valley?" asked Bree while pressing her side against my arm.

"I'm sure everything's fine," Chase lied. He knew something was up. Something bad.

The two bionic teenagers ran onto their street and stopped when they noticed that it looked like the rest of Hill Valley. A disaster. Cars were just pieces of scrap metal. I mean, they were crashed into one another and some were even on fire! The two teenagers also counted about five cars that were piled into one another.

Police tape was spread everywhere and they saw about three places that shown tape where dead bodies have laid after being murdered. There was even traces of visible blood on the sidewalk and road. This was starting to creep Bree and Chase out. What happened to the Hill Valley they used to know

After being startled by nearly every speck of Hill Valley, or as we should call it, Hell Valley, we made it to the security gates of Davenport's Mansion.

"Let's hope were home…" Chase said with a worried look on his face. Bree glanced back at him with a worried look on her face too. They both knew that something was up. Then Chase turned to the security code punch in box and typed in the secret code.

Denied..

Denied..

Denied..

The red letters flashed three times and then they went dead still. Chase gave the punch-in a confused and frustrated look before he kicked the gates with all the strength he had in him, causing the gates to give a slight shake.

"Davenport," Chase mumbled under his breath. He then jumped up on a large trash bin and climbed up and over the gate. Then Bree climbed up and over as swiftly as she could, and landed right beside Chase.

They walked up to the front door and saw that it looked normal from this point. Chase took out his key and tried the lock.

Wouldn't budge.

Chase started to pound of the door while slightly yelling, "Davenport, Leo, Tasha, open up! It's Chase and Bree."

"Leave us alone!" yelled Tasha from the inside. "We haven't done anything to you, like you have to us!"

Bree and Chase exchanged confused glances at each other before Chase pounded on the door again, "Done anything? Tasha, what are you talking about? It's Chase and Bree!"

"Yeah, right…" They heard Davenport say from the inside of the house.

"We know you're just here to abuse us," They heard Leo say. Then he added, "Everyone in Hill Valley knows that Bree and Adam were killed six months ago…."

Chase and Bree just wished that they would let them in, so Chase answered, "Ok, then it's Chase…."

"What! That's impossible! Chase was run outta town!" Davenport hissed, which seemed like he was standing right on the other side of the door.

"Shame on you for acting like Chase! You may sound like Chase, but you sure aren't Chase!" Tasha added. They really thought that it was just someone doing a really good impression of Chase's voice.

Chase turned back around, facing the street, and leaned on the door. Then he lookeded up at the night sky and sighed,"How can I convince you?"

"Tell us something only _Chase_ would know…" Davenport now sounded like he had a sarcastic tone to his voice.

Chase ran a hand through his hair and let out a deep sigh. "alright, lemme think this through," His eyes were back on Bree.

"Uh, let's see," Chase began,"When I was twelve, I got my scar on my left arm…"

"How?" Davenport snapped back.

"I took Adam's Epod and he zapped me with his heat vision," Chase said really quick in one breath.

The two bionic humans heard some mumbling coming from inside the house, and then they heard Tasha speak up, "Is that right, Donald?" Tasha asked. Chase and Bree could literally hear the worry in her voice.

"Yes!" Davenport cheered.

Chase and Bree grinned at each other. Then they both turned their attention back to the door. "Oh, my god! Let them in!" Tasha cheered.

There was a long rustling of keys and snapping of locks. "Stupid locks," They heard Davenport say when they caught sound of a key getting stuck in a keyhole. Then the door creaked open….and right before them stood Davenport with a long and disgraceful looking scar covering the right side of his face. "Chase!" Davenport smiled at the two teens. Then he added as he looked at Bree, "You look a lot like my deceased 'daughter.'"

Bree tried to keep a smile but her smile faded into a straight face. _I can't just tell him I'm Bree Davenport. It'll freak him out and I don't think time travel exist in this world._

They heard the sound of the roar of a car come up the long drive way and then the sound of car-doors opening and slamming shut. Bree and Chase saw Davenport's eyes grow wide with fear, so they turned around and saw who was here.

They saw Trent's father, Biff, get out along with Trent and his Trent's older brother, Brent Tannen get out.

Chase and Bree tried to scramble inside, but only to meet the slamming of the front door in front of them. The two cowardly turned around when they heard, "I thought we told you to stay outta town, shrimp!" Biff demanded as he pounded a baseball bat against the palm of his hand.

"What're we gonna do with 'em now?" asked Brent while holding a driver in his hands.

"Hey, I just got one question…What'd you do to Mr. Davenport!?" Chase demanded. "What did he do to you?" Chase voice rose.

"Actually, it's what did _**you**_ do to us?" Trent corrected. "So, were here to take it out on you!"

_I' guessing alternate me did all that tormenting, which led to them scarring Davenport for __**my**__ mishaps," _Chase thought. _I wandered what alternate me did? Ahh, who knows-"_

"Chase gently shoved Bree behind himself and said, "Stay behind me, Bree." He then told the gang, "Why was I run outta town?"

"We agreed that we'd go easier on Davenport if you left town, and now you're back, so the Tannen gloves come off!"

"Chase, I can get us both outta this." Bree said while trying to get Chase to look into her eyes.

Chase resisted her slight push on his cheek to make him turn to her. Instead, he kept his gaze on the three goons who were armed before them.

Biff took a swing at Chase, but Chase dodged the blow. Brent then went after him, and Chase ducked and dodged many blows from him. The bionic teenager used his force field to shield himself and Bree when the baseball bat was a couple centimeters away from Chase's skull.

Finally, after what seemed like forever; Chase and Bree were startled by the roar of a sports car. The two looked up to see the driver and baseball bats abandoned on the sight.

Then they looked at the sports car.

It was Adam and the Mustang.

"Adam opened the car door and yelled to Chase and Bree, "Come on, we've got the wrong universe!"

Chase and Bree looked toward Adam and the car. Then the two hurried off and dived right into the car. Adam, Chase, and Bree then started looking for what might've caused them to end up in this alternate universe.

Then they saw a switch that was labled, 'DO NOT TOUCH - ALTERNATE.'

"That's the think my arm hit when that big blow shot through the car in 1885!" Chase said, full of hope.

"What are you waiting for? Switch it!" Bree exclaimed while hitting Adam in the forearm.

"Alright, alright…" Adam said while reaching toward the switch and flipping it back to 'ORIGINAL.'

"Davenport, sure put everything I could think of, in here," Bree said while sinking back into the back seat.

"Ready to go home?" Adam asked while clutching the stearing wheel and putting his foot on the gas petal. Everyone already knew the answer that was going to slip out. Yes.

Adam backed the Mustang out into the abandoned street and down the road. Then he floored it.

45-68-89-99-107-120-125 mph….

BOOM-BOOM-BOOM

The familiar three sonic booms were sounded and the space-time continuum was ripped through. And for the last time till their next adventure( which they hoped would be a while) a twin set of flames were left behind.

**Well, the last paragraph kind of says it all, this story is coming to an end. Hey, but good news, there will be a Sequel to this story called, 'Lab Rats go Back to the Future Part II'. The next chapter will be the last chapter and will go a little into the beginning of 'Lab Rats go Back to the Future Part II'**

**No flames or hurtful reviews, please. Kind reviews would be lovely (Haven't used lovely for a long while, LOL) **

**I admit, this chapter is kind of 'out there' because I went out on a road for the alternate universe using a part of the movie and a part of the game.**

**If you wanna know what Chase A did, well, He caused car wrecks and set places on fire, and all that good stuff, LOL. Please don't ask me about what happened to Davenport. I'll just say that they caused him to be in a car wreck while trying to get revenge on the Davenports because of Chase A's torments and pranks.**

**-Scar =)**


	7. Back to the Real World

**Disclaimer: Don't own LabRats or Back to the Future. Dear Disney Channel, Please put a time traveling DeLorean in Lab Rats!**

Lab Rats go Back to the Future

Home

Saturday, March 15, 2012

Hill Valley, CA

11:13 p.m.

Bree POV

_I hoped this worked. If we're in another alternate timeline, well, Chase and Adam better have some ear plugs because I'll scream like there's no tomorrow._ I felt the familiar feeling of the re-entry into the space-time continuum. A sudden, rough, bumpy jerk that pushed the three of us back into our seats.

My heart pounded 88 miles-per-hour, as I turned around in my seat and looked out the back window. The scenery that I could make out (The ice covered the car because of the re-entry) looked ok, but was it officially ok?

"Well, as I said before: Did we make it? Are we back?" Chase asked with uncertainty.

"We're back…" Adam answered.

"Thank, God!" I exclaimed. "Chase, please get out…I wanna go to my room and sleep for 12-hours."

I think that Chase was thinking about getting out of the car and running into the house before me, because that boy kicked open the car door and began to run up the driveway.

"Bree," Adam caught my arm as I was crawling up into the front seat and reached for the door. I turned my head toward him.

"What?"

"Come with me to 2025 so I can pick myself up a hover board."

"What!? NO! Adam, it's too dangerous."

"How?"

"YOU COULD BLOW UP THE UNIVERSE BY CAUSING A RIFT IN THE SPACE-TIME CONTINUUM!"

"Is that bad?"

"Oh, my God!" I took the keys from the ignition and stuffed them into my front pocket. Then I got out of the Mustang and slammed the door behind me, leaving Adam behind (still hopelessly confused) in the car.

"So, I guess that's a maybe?!" He yelled to me.

"I'll go when DeLoreans fly!" I yelled back.

XXXXXXXX

I walked into the house to not be greeted by the annoying, little smart-home system, Eddie. _Thank God for that._ I walked right to the scene of Chase holding and hugging a freaking pillow. "Chase? What the heck?"

"I just missed this 'time', Bree." He dropped the pillow back on the couch. Then he walked over to me and draped his arms loosely around my neck. I smiled at him and he smiled back at me. Then Chase began speaking, "You know, I was thinking that-"

"We could make it official in _this_ time period?" I finished for him.

"Exactly,"

Our lips almost met before we both quickly drawled back when Adam burst through the door._ Once again, he's ruined the moment._

"I'm starving. How 'bout you guys? Time travel takes a lot out of a guy," Adam said, as he made his way over to the Kitchen Island and got himself a snack from out of the pantry.

"One thing about tonight: is that Eddie stowed away with Tasha and Davenport to NASA," Chase sighed in relief.

"I thought the energy in the room seemed less annoying," Bree laughed. Adam and Chase started to laugh hard too.

Chase POV

Man, I was tired. Adam was right about time travel taking a lot out of us.

"See ya tomorrow, guys. I'm heading up…" I yawned, as I started up the stairs to my room.

I walked into my room, sat down on my bed, and kicked off my shoes. Before I fell asleep, I thought:_ Thank __**God, **__we're back in the future._

_**XXXXXXXX**_

No one's POV

_So take me away,_

_I don't mind_

_But you'd just better promise me_

_I'll be back in time!_

_Gotta get back in time!_

_Gotta get back in time!_

_Get me back in time!_

Chase Davenport startled awake as his radio-alarm-clock blasted _**'Back In Time'**_ _by Huey Lewis and The News. _He looked at the time that was displayed on his alarm clock: 10:00!

Chase jumped up from his bed, put on his Nike's, and walked out of his room and into the living room. He found Bree eating a bowl of cereal, and Adam watching TV.

"Geez, I had the worst nightmare last night!" Bree spoke up. "we had to go back to the future to prevent some disaster happening. Please tell me that we will never have to go anywhere in that infernal machine ever again…"

"You know? Now that I think of it: Davenport told me about an unfinished invention of his that he was gonna show me when he gets back. Hey, Maybe that was the Mustang!" Chase confirmed as he jumped up from his seat.

The front door swung open and there stood Leo. "Uh, guys? Why does Chase have that super creepy, freaked-out look on his face?"

"Oh, um, We've been through a lot over the past, uh-about a week," Bree explained. "He's been through more than Adam and I."

Leo leaped onto the couch next to Adam and got all jittery. "Ooh, tell me more!"

"Well, you'll find out some time, so why don't I just tell you now," Chase began. "we went to the future, past, and alternate present in Davenport's time machine. See, in 2025, I was in a hover board chase. In 1885, I was hanged and shot at, and in 2012 A, I, along with Bree, was almost shot and killed by Tannens.

"Sounds like you had a great time." Leo joked.

"Oh, we **did**…" Adam confirmed as a smile appeared on his face.

The front door swung open again. This time, Davenport and Tasha walked in. "Chase, Adam, Bree, and I guess, Leo, meet me at Twin Pines mall at 1:15 a.m." Davenport raced past us and into the elevator to the lab before we could even ask why.

The four teenagers turned their gaze toward Tasha. Tasha shrugged her shoulders. "Don't ask me…he wouldn't tell me anything while we were at NASA. She made her way over to the stairs and walked up.

XXXXXXX

Sunday, March 16, 2012

1:00 a.m.

Chase's iPhone on the side-table by his bed began to ring. Chase stirred in his sleep and opened his eyes. He then reached for the iPhone and answered it. "Hello?"

"Chase! Get your butt over at the Twin Pines Mall parking lot right now!" Bree demanded.

Chase looked at his radio-clock: 1:03 a.m.! Really!?

"Be right there!" Chase quickly hung up on Bree, jumped up from his bed, and ran down the stairs and out the front door with his hover board.

Chase skated past the flickering mall-sign as he hovered across the parking lot and over to where Adam and Bree were waiting.

Chase braked himself and kicked up his board. "Hey, buddy!" Chase greeted Davenport's German Shepherd, who was sitting by Adam's feet.

It's hard to believe, but 'Buddy' was the easiest thing we could come up with for Adam to remember. I remember that Davenport wanted to call him 'Einstein,' Bree wanted to call him 'Sparky,' and I wanted to call him 'Copper.'

Davenport's 'van' backed up to us and the door steadied down on the blacktop. The Mustang, which we had hoped never to see again, rolled backwards from out of the truck. Davenport had added more wires and a whole bunch of other equipment on the car now.

Davenport stepped out of the mustang and smiled at our reactions to the car. "What'd you think? It's not too much, right?"

"Uh, it's uh, Mustang…" Bree stuttered.

"Yep. I invented this baby to travel through time!"

"Are you telling me that you built a time machine…" Chase's voice was shaky. "Out of a Mustang? This is heavy-duty, Mr. Davenport."

"Come on, let me show ya!" Davenport said as he waved us over to the Mustang. He opened the door and sat down in the driver's seat. He then pointed to the time circuits and turned them on. "You can go to any time period you want in this baby! You just punch in any time you want and it appears on the _Destination Time_ zone. The _Current Time_ is where you are- and the _Last Time Departed_ is the last time period you were in."

"Adam, get the video camera out from my van," Davenport said.

'Right," Adam turned towards the van and ran to the open driver's side door, and grabbed the video camera. He ran back to Davenport's side and started filming the experiment.

"I think we already know how time travel works…" Adam mumbled as he adjusted the video camera in his hand.

"What'd you mean?" Davenport asked.

"We-uh, already had some experiences in this thing." Bree spoke.

Davenport smiled. "Good, so I won't have to explain a lot then…I just have to show you guys a few more things. He then pointed to the flashing 'Y.' This. Is the Flux Capacitor. Without this, time travel wouldn't exist!

He then got out of the Cobra Mustang and coaxed the German Shepherd over to the car. "Come on, Buddy." The dog jumped into the driver's seat. " 'Atta, boy," Then he grabbed hold of the stop-watch-clock that was around Buddy's neck. It read 1:20 a.m. "Please note, Buddy's clock reads the same thing as my clock. Davenport said as he stood up and grabbed hold of the door, "watch your head," Davenport closed the door all the way and stepped back. Then he pulled out a remote that kind of looked like a video game control and turned it on.

"You got that thing hooked up to the-" Chase began, but stopped talking when the car engine started running. "car?"

Davenport pushed on a small 'joy-stick' and the car backed up to the edge of the parking lot. "When this baby hits 125 miles-per-hour…you're gonna see some serious sh-t. **(Had to put that in here, so excuse me! =) **He then flipped a red switch and the car began to burn rubber. Smoke shooting out the back. Davenport then started pushing up another switch, which made the car accelerate in place. It accelerated faster and faster. Then Mr. Davenport released the switch and the car sped toward them.

Adam tried to get out of the way of the car's direction towards them, but Davenport grabbed his arm. "Watch this, watch this," Davenport said, jittery-like.

The dog cocked his head in curiosity before he, along with the car, disappeared; leaving a twin pair of flames behind. The flames went between Adam's and Davenport's legs. They all turned their heads behind them and were amazed how it looked like from the outside.

"What'd I tell ya! 125 miles-per-hour!"

Leo and Chase walked in the direction where the car had disappeared to, and Leo had a 'what the heck just happened' look on his face. Chase walked over to the spinning license plate that had just fallen over flat on the asphalt. Then Chase picked up the license plate that read 'OUTATIME' with the tips of his fingers, but then dropped it, "Hot! Jesus!

Leo spoke up. "Jesus Christ. Jesus Christ, Big D! You disintegrated Buddy!"

"I didn't disintegrate anyone, Leo. You see, Buddy has just become the world's first dog time traveler!"

"Then where the heck are they!?"

"The correct term is _when _the heck are they! I sent them into the future! One minute into the future to be exact."

Three sonic booms sounded. "Look out!" davenport yelled as he pushed Leo and Adam out of the way. Bree and Chase were already standing right in front of the van.

The Mustang skidded sideways on the black-top and stopped in its tracks. A thin sheet of ice covered the entire body of the car and smoke shot out of the vents on the rear of the car.

Davenport was amazed. He ran over to the frozen door of the car and grabbed hold of the handle. Then he jumped back while shaking his hand. "Is is hot?" Leo asked.

"No, cold…"

Davenport quickly pulled open the car door. There sat the dog, who was unharmed. "Buddy, you little devil!" Davenport greeted the German Shepherd. He took hold of Buddy's clock. "Buddy's clock is one-minute behind mine and it's still ticking!"

The dog jumped over into the passenger seat and Davenport took his place in the driver's seat. He threw the van's keys over to Adam. "Drive the van home for me," Davenport said. Then he looked at Chase and threw him a set of keys.

"Keys?" Chase looked at the shiny keys in his hand. "Now since you just turned 16, well, you know that truck you've been asking for?"

Chase smiled at Davenport and walked up to the car, just as Davenport shut the car door and rolled down the window. "Thanks, Mr. Davenport," Chase thanked, gratefully.

Bree walked up beside Chase. "So, when ya heading?"

"About 22 years."

"Hey, look us up when ya get there."

"Will do."

Bree and Chase stepped away from the car and Davenport accelerated to 125mph. Then left a twin pair of flames behind.

XXXXXX

Monday, March 16th, 2012

(Spring Break)

12:23 p.m.

Chase opened up the garage door and smiled at the black 4x4 in front of him. He slowly walked around to the drivers side of the truck and smacked his hand down on the door.

"How 'bout a ride, mister?" Bree stood at the entrance of the garage with her hands in her jacket pockets.

"Bree…" Chase walked on over to where Bree was standing. "How about we try one more time."

He leaned in to kiss her, but they pulled back when the Mustang zoomed up into the driveway, knocking over a trash bin while at it. Davenport jumped out wearing futuristic clothes: A black shirt, silver coat, pants, a clear tie, and silver sunglasses that looked like they wouldn't allow the wearer to see through them.

Adam burst out of the house and over to where Chase, Bree, and Mr. Davenport were talking. "You three gotta come back with me!" Davenport yelled.

Chase waved his hand in front of Davenport's sunglasses. "Where?"

Davenport pushed up his sunglasses. "Back to the future!

Davenport jogged around to the back of the car and opened this white container that read: 'Mr. Fusion'. He then dug through the trash, his hands shaking with anxiety, and throwing a an empty Pepsi can, some plastic, and an egg carton….

"Wai-What are you doing, Mr. Davenport?" Chase asked, confused.

Davenport dropped in a Big Red can, "I need fuel!"

"Adam, Bree, and Chase gave him confused looks.

Davenport looked at them, as if he knew they would be confused. "Quick, get in!"

Adam nodded and jumped into the passenger side of the Mustang.

"Woah, woah, woah, Mr. Davenport. Bree and I were about to take the new truck for a spin."

"You and Bree have to come with me because it's your kids, Chase! Something's gotta be done about your kids!"

Chase and Bree got in the back of the Mustang. Mr. Davenport ran around and got into the drivers side of the Cobra Mustang.

"Yo, Mr. Davenport, you better back up. We don't have enough roads to get up to 125." Adam said as he looked ahead down the street.

"_Roads? _Where were going we don't need-" Mr. Davenport flipped down the sunglasses, "_Roads."_

The car's wheels folded down and the Mustang rose into the air.

Biff, who lived nearby, watched the Mustang rise into the air. "A flying Mustang?"

The Mustang backed up into the air, flew off really fast until it reached 125mph, and then disappeared into the sky leaving a pair of flames behind it.

"What the hell is going on here?"

(Beginning of Back to the Future main theme. Then a flash of light and goes to black.)

TO BE CONTINUED _in __**LAB RATS GO BACK TO THE FUTURE PART II**_

Woo! This chapter took a really long time to write! Hope ya enjoyed it. Next continued story will be online December 8th, 2012 or December 15, 2012.

See you in the Future =)

~Scar


End file.
